<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck that bitch by Ajune_Liang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964259">Fuck that bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang'>Ajune_Liang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eastern Promises (2007), Kirill - Fandom, Nickolai - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“操那个婊子，Nickolai，这是个命令。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nickolai/Kirill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuck that bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“操那个婊子，Nickolai，这是个命令！”<br/>同一个地址，同一个房间，同一张床，这是Kirill第二次对他说这句话，只是房间里的第三个人由一个女人变成了一个男人。<br/>Kirill从来都是只纸老虎，在他的父亲去世以后也是。而Nickolai，真正掌握权力的那个，却心甘情愿地像往常一样迁就着这个黑帮小少爷，对他唯命是从，当然也只限于诸如嫖娼这样的小事上。<br/>这是个测试，Kirill之前亲口承认的，俄国黑帮憎恨同性恋，这是个人尽皆知的事实。想要加入组织，首先得证明自己是不是一个同性恋者。<br/>Kirill很单纯，他以为一个男人只要能操一个婊子然后射在婊子的体内就能证明自己不是同性恋，这也是他的父亲一直不把手里的生意交给他的原因，做事太不谨慎了，但无论怎样他之前曾在Kirill面前操过一个妓女。<br/>记忆里那个女人的样貌有点模糊了，可能是因为那时他用了后入式，又或者是因为那时他的关注点并没有落在那个女人的身上。从脱下裤子到射精，他一直在看着Kirill，Kirill也在看着他。那个时候，一个猜想，一颗怀疑的种子就开始深深地植根在了他的大脑里。<br/>Nickolai低头看了一眼那个躺在床上横亘在他们之间的那个男孩。他伸手捏住了对方的下巴，男孩在他的手下颤抖，他能清楚地感受到脆弱的脖子下滑动的喉结。<br/>“如你所愿。”他说，然后动手开始解开自己腰上的皮带。他不介意满足小少爷的要求完成这个愚蠢的试验，从前在山中称王的老虎已经被他铲除，他有足够的底气在Kirill面前露出自己的底牌。他用余光瞥向站在门边的Kirill，后者握住门框的指尖发白。<br/>Nickolai硬了，阴茎沉甸甸地坠在内裤里，他坦荡地在那个男孩和Kirill面前隔着内裤提了提自己被勒得发痛的阴囊，拍了拍男孩的大腿示意让他脱下裤子然后翻过身去，他的手掌握住了两瓣白嫩的臀肉，挺腰用硬挺摩擦会阴，他抬头看向站在门边一动不动的Kirill问道：“这就是你想知道的吗？”<br/>Kirill的眼睛紧紧地锁在了Nickolai被布料勾勒出形状的阴茎上，Nickolai因为一个男人硬了，他已经得到了自己想要的结果——他的好兄弟是个基佬。此时他应该轮起酒瓶，又或者是拔出别在腰间的小刀杀死面前这两个该死的同性恋，但他没有，他只是定在了原地，没有说话，也没有离开，像樽杵在门边的雕像。Nickolai没有得到小少爷进一步的指示和命令，因此他继续Kirill一开始所要求的——他要操这个婊子了，但他保证自己硬成这样绝不是因为这个素未谋面的男妓。<br/>Kirill对他过分的亲昵了。<br/>喝同一瓶香槟、在喝醉以后将整个人倚在他身上、在失去支撑后跪爬在地上抱着他的脚踝亲吻他的皮鞋，这让他在伦敦如此寒冷的冬季洗了不少的冷水澡，更别说从一进门就开始的搭肩、抚胸跟拍屁股了，这种在对方看来是“好兄弟”之间的行为在Nickolai这里早就变了质，但Kirill从不对其他男人作出这样的动作，相反，他在别的男人走得离自己近一些的情况下向对方骂一些参杂着俄语的脏话，最重要的是，他现在露出了跟上一次如出一辙的神情。<br/>他握住了男孩挺翘多肉的臀瓣，抬手落下了一个巴掌，巴掌声和惊呼声几乎同时发生，Nickolai没有错过门边Kirill停滞了一秒的呼吸。他一边看着Kirill，一边身体前倾将手掌压在了男孩的颈后将后者的头压进被褥中，这下子他的视野里就彻底剩下Kirill一个了，Kirill的小动作他观察的一清二楚——舔湿上唇的舌尖和滑动吞咽的喉结。<br/>“我要操你了。”Nickolai说，这句话虽然有宾语，但宾语指代不明，而意无所指的文字是最狡猾的，Nickolai承认自己是狡猾的那个，Kirill到现在都没有发现他的真实身份，一直相信他父亲的事情只是个意外，可这个世上哪有这么多的意外，所谓意外只是由无数精密的安排组合而成，他以胸膛上被刻上的星星为由向组织申请继续卧底行动。只有成为黑帮团伙的头目才能真正地保护到Kirill，但Nickolai首先得确定主语是他们而不只有他自己，他要让Kirill认清自己的心。<br/>Nickolai故意将动作放慢，在男孩的背上增添了许多不必要的爱抚，他在等，等待Kirill脸上一张被他的父亲强行戴上的面具出现裂痕。终于，在他掰开男孩的臀瓣准备插入的时候Kirill转身离开了，Nickolai分明看到他红了眼眶。<br/>跪趴着的男孩只感觉到身后的温度消失了，他听到了扣上皮带的声音，他抬起头的时候一个钱包被扔在了他的面前。<br/>“你的嫖资，随便拿。”说罢，那个男人就离开了房间，剩下光裸着下半身的男孩捧着鼓胀的钱包不知所措。<br/>Nickolai在另一个房间里找到了Kirill，后者正背对着他仰头喝着一瓶新开的啤酒。Nickolai光着脚向他靠近，察觉到他的存在之后Kirill用衣袖擦了一下眼角，Nickolai悠悠地说道：“你怎么走了？不是说要看着我操那个婊子吗？”<br/>Kirill依然没有转过身来面对他，他生气的时候总会忍不住用母语说话，因此Nickolai听到了一句俄语的脏话：“谁他妈要看你们两个死基佬做爱！”<br/>Nickolai上前一步贴上了Kirill的后背，从背后用他的格斗技巧将Kirill牢牢地锁在自己的怀里，空出来的那手握住了他的脆弱，Kirill握住酒瓶的那只手顿时就卸了力，酒瓶被摔成了碎片。<br/>“看着两个死基佬在床上准备做爱就硬成这个样子了吗，Kirill？”Nickolai几乎是紧贴着Kirill的耳朵念出他的名字，Kirill恼羞成怒地抬起手肘往后顶。<br/>“你他妈胡说……不……”<br/>他的反驳在Nickolai对他的硬挺一阵揉搓下化成了一句无力的呻吟。他在Nickolai的怀里变成了一只泄了气的气球，Nickolai反手将他扛在肩上然后扔到了床上。Nickolai边脱下衬衫边向他靠近，Kirill的脚尖则撑着床单往床头一退再退，直到他的背贴上了床头的栏杆，Nickolai伸手握住了他的脚踝将他重新拖拽到自己的身边，双手撑在了Kirill的脸侧，投下的阴影将对方团团包围。<br/>“你刚才用手指勾起我下巴的时候就该想到现在，Kirill。告诉我，上次你看着我操了那个妓女的时候你在想什么，刚才你看着我要我操了那个婊子的时候你又在想什么。”<br/>Kirill习惯性地逃避，将手臂挡在自己的面前，Nickolai将它们掰开压在了床褥上，他们再次四目相对。<br/>“那让我来告诉你我从你的眼神中看出了些什么，Kirill，你将自己想象成那个被我压在身下的婊子，你看见我的鸡巴就硬得像根烙铁，想象被我贯穿被我干到高潮的女人是你，但你无法忍受我干的男人不是你。”<br/>Kirill望向他的双眼闪烁着泪光，但Nickolai仍执意撕碎他脸上的面具。告诉一个从小就被教育同性恋是可恨的人他自己就是个同性恋是一件近乎残忍的事情，但Nickolai还是这样做了，他只是递上锤子的那个，Kirill必须亲手敲碎由他父亲植根的观念，只有这样他才能真正从人生都在他父亲掌控下的阴影里走出来。 <br/>“你爱我，Kirill，但你他妈是个懦夫，你宁愿看着我去操别人也不愿意说你爱我，我他妈已经受够了。你不是想要我去操那个婊子吗？我现在就去把他操到明天都下不了床。”<br/>“不要——Nickolai！我只是……我只是……我的父亲一直教育我同性恋是恶心的是该死的……我很痛苦，我很挣扎，我说服不了自己……”Nickolai握住了Kirill扣在他皮带上的双手，后者以为他要将自己的手拨开，将手扣得更紧了。<br/>“你的父亲已经死了，Kirill，他的时代已经过去，这是我们的时代了。”<br/>Kirill在他转身的那一刻抱住了他的腰，将头埋到了他的胯间，闭上眼睛用鼻尖磨蹭着鼓胀的那处：“我想要你Nickolai，做梦都想……”<br/>他话没说完就被Nickolai重新扑到在床上，嘴唇连同他躁动不安的心都被对方俘获，他搂住了Nickolai的后颈加深了这个吻，Nickolai将吻一直延续到他的下巴、喉结和胸膛，Kirill将手挡在嘴边，他咬着其中一个指节，承认自己想要Nickolai已经花光了所有的勇气，他不确定还能接受这个因为Nickolai的亲吻发出过多呻吟的自己。<br/>Nickolai没有打算轻易地放过他，他释放出Kirill被困在布料里已久的阴茎，被含住的那一刻Kirill差点就因为过度呼吸背过气去。他拱起了背，却给Nickolai提供了可趁之机，一手扣住了他乱动的腰杆然后将他含得更深了一些。Kirill终于决定让那只挡住嘴巴的手做点别的了，Nickolai如愿听到了Kirill的呻吟，但付出的代价是被对方撕扯头发变得麻痹的头皮。痉挛着射出来之后Kirill的身体变得像刚从汗蒸房走出来般潮红，他不是没有享受过口活，相反，他享受过许多，但这是他第一次享受到这种极乐，因为做这个的那个人是Nickolai。他一直认为这样的自己是不被接受，但他抬眼的时候看见了Nickolai吞咽的动作，他疲软下来的阴茎又硬了起来。<br/>Nickolai在抽屉里拿出一管润滑剂，Kirill乖顺地张开了双腿，但接触到冰冷的润滑剂的那一瞬他还是本能地瑟缩，在他的教育里那处不是用来做这个的，但如果是Nickolai的话他愿意承受。Nickolai一如既往地耐心，指尖在入口的褶皱处打转，在他几乎变成不耐烦的那个时Nickolai在他膝盖被纹上星星的地方落下一个吻，这一吻成功地让他短暂地分神，然后一根指节就趁机入侵。<br/>他们的呼吸同样的紊乱，变得湿热的后穴已经埋进了三根手指，而Nickolai也已经迫不及待想要将手指换成自己的阴茎，但他在抽出手指后握住自己滚烫的阴茎顶在入口却迟迟没有进入，想要被填满的空虚折磨着Kirill，他的双腿环住Nickolai的后腰，脚后跟磨蹭着他的腰窝无声地催促，但Nickolai看起来是故意的，Kirill最后还是忍不住抬头看向Nickolai开口问道：“你究竟还在等什么……”<br/>“我在等你的命令，少爷。”<br/>Kirill捂着脸将自己重新摔回到床褥上，最后一锤，脑里父亲的形象不复存在，从现在开始他要做自己的王。<br/>“操我，Nickolai，这是个命令。”<br/>Nickolai如他所愿地全根没入，他们的额头上都冒出了细汗，Kirill太紧了，Nickolai一直在克制自己，他挺腰的动作很慢，但Kirill却对Nickolai将自己当成陶瓷娃娃的行为表示不满，他的双腿锁紧Nickolai的后腰让阴茎插得更加深入些。<br/>“别当个娘炮，Nickolai，也别把我当娘炮，拿出你操那个婊子的狠劲来用力地操我听到了没有？”<br/>这次换作Nickolai勾起Kirill的下巴，注视着对方的眼神里闪烁着志在必得：“我会的Kirill，我向你保证。”<br/>说罢，他一个挺身将Kirill顶到了床头，后者微微皱了一下眉头以后笑得癫狂。Nickolai的下身如打桩机般在甬道内抽插，他的呼吸变得越来越急促。初次开拓的后穴传来撕裂的痛让Kirill几乎感受不到快感，但正是Nickolai带来的疼痛让他觉得自己是真正活着的。Nickolai的嘴唇在他的锁骨处流连，他的手指在Nickolai的发间穿梭，双手虚环着他的上身笑得满足，现在他已经得到了全世界。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>